doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Roma's with Bug Mane
"Tony Roma's with Bug Mane" is Episode 85 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Bug Mane. "Tony Roma's with Bug Mane" was released on January 19, 2017. Synopsis The elusive and eccentric Bug Mane (???) stops by the podcast to review his home state of Florida favorite, Tony Roma's, aka "a place for ribs." Naturally, Star Wars is also under discussion. Mitch, Wiger, and Bug review KFC's Nashville Hot Chicken in another edition of The Leftovers. Nick's intro February 3, 2008: Super Bowl XLII saw the undefeated New England Patriots match up with the heavy underdog New York Giants. But the scrappy Eli Manning-led Giants were themselves giantkillers, defeating the Pats in what was one of the greatest upsets in sports history, tarring Tom Brady's team with a record that still needles Patriots' fans to this day: 18-1. The Patriots had hoped to become only the second team in NFL history to go undefeated for an entire season, but their championship defeat meant only one American football franchise boasts that pristine legacy: the 1972 Miami Dolphins. The NFL, the city of Miami, and the year 1972 are all inextricably linked to a casual sit-down chain that opened in the Florida city that same year. The owner, who named the restaurant after himself, had cut his teeth in the food service industry by managing one of Hugh Hefner's then-popular Playboy Clubs. Originally a burger joint/steakhouse, the addition of baby back ribs to the menu gave it its much-needed hook: a sit-down restaurant that served a Southern backyard cookout favorite. The original location became a frequent hangout of Miami Dolphins' players and staff, leading the owner of a rival football franchise, the Dallas Cowboys, Clint Murchison Jr., to acquire a majority stake in the restaurant after staying in Miami for Super Bowl X. The exponential growth of the NFL into America's unofficial national pasttime over the next 40 years paralleled the rib joint's expansion across the U.S. and across the globe. Though, unlike the NFL, its popularity ultimately became more global than domestic, as a favorite American chain in Asia and the Middle East. Of its 120 restaurants worldwide, only 20 of those locations are in the States, where the chain receded at a rate matching its global expansion. Will this place for ribs ultimately collapse at the end like Bill Belichick's 18-1 Patriots? Or will it become immortal like Don Shula's 17-0 Dolphins? This week on Doughboys: Tony Roma's. Fork rating The Leftovers In this segment the hosts and guest sample food purchased from a chain restaurant and then left in the fridge overnight. Today, they test KFC Nashville Hot chicken wings and a side of cole slaw (Mitch ate the biscuit before the show). They discuss the sexual connotation of sucking down chicken wings, before Nick & Mitch decide the leftover cold fried chicken is so good that it should be taken (not leftover) and the cole slaw impressively tastes the same as it should. Jost Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #IHaveMagicEye vs. #TragicEye or #ImNotAMagicGuy #KevinKuwait #BunRun #NumberOneSeed The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)